


Warframe Headcanons from Tumblr

by KitsuneQueenClare



Category: Warframe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 15,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneQueenClare/pseuds/KitsuneQueenClare
Summary: Basically headcanon warframe relationships from my Tumblr; @headcanons-for-dat-warframe





	1. Excalibur w/Fem!Human!s/o

♥ Honestly, he'd like to cuddle you, since he is basically fleshy armour and you are fleshy and soft, he kind of sees you as a human plushie

♥He really likes to nuzzle into your neck, since it's so warm and soft: +Bonus Points if you are ticklish there 

♥He likes grabbing hold of your sides, weather you are chubby or skinny, it won't matter cuz you are his hooman

♥Head boops to show his affection towards you

♥He likes it when you kiss his "cheek", your lips are just so soft that it makes him melt a little on the inside

♥Assuming that he has a tongue, he'll use it to lick your cheek since he can't exactly "kiss"

♥He likes to carry you around sometimes because it makes him feel proud to have you as his "mate/partner/girlfriend"

♥Will make you his queen because he deeply adores you

♥Just to show off his strength or something, if you are small or short he'll put you on his shoulder

♥Has a panic attack whenever you get sick, he doesn't know too much about the human body, so he'll fear you are on your death bed

♥If you love sweets and have a huge sweet tooth, that boi will bring you many treats(upgrades are out the window)

♥Will literally fight anyone who dares hurt your feelings or insult you

♥He doesn't need sleep, or at least he doesn't sleep too often, but hell cuddle with you and watch over you as you sleep, he likes the adorable faces you pull sometimes

♥When he really gets closer to you, he'll begin to speak to you, breaking his oath of silence

↑+♥ When he first got to know you he used sign language so you can at least understand him somewhat

♥ Likes to squish or touch your cheeks, it's funny to make you produce many faces(since he can't make any)

♥Sometimes he's curious about the good you like to eat, but won't ask because they are strictly for you, so you'll have to make the first move to share your food with him

♥He likes playing with your hair, sometimes he'll even braid it (unless you have short hair hell just brush and stroke it)

♥Momma Lotus will approve of you, just don't break his heart or she'll hurt you..... Physically


	2. Nekros w/shy!Fem!Human! S/o

♥ Very protective of you, like he will literally cut off someone's hands if they touch you

♥ He loves to hold you in his arms and carry you around while doing so

♥At first he's actually a little bit awkward when it came to affection, but eventually learned the ropes

♥ He was really scared of touching you at first, because he thought he would have killed you instantly

♥Really loves to touch your hair, he'll brush it misty of the time and is surprisingly gentile while doing so

♥He kind of gets curious about how your body functions, so he'll ask you (in sign language)

♥Another way he shows affection I'd that hell chip your face in his hands and bring you close to his face as he carefully boops your head against his own

♥He gets really flustered whenever you kiss him, he never felt anything close to your soft warm lips (and seeing your blushing face makes him melt on the inside a little)

♥He is really gentile with you, he's really afraid about taking your soul out of your body by accident (though it can't happen unless around enemies, he doesn't know this yet)

♥He's like that one edgy character that actually has a big heart, and cares for his friends (like a tundere in a sense )

♥When your voice lowers he leans closer to you while wrapping his arms around you, both to cuddle you and relax you slightly

♥Will bring you small gifts , and probably gets you a companion too (he trained it to protect you of course )

♥When he first introduced you to momma Lotus, she immediately adored you (She demands Grandkids Nekros!! [Jk!Jk!])

♥He loves it when you are curled up on his lap, it makes him feel very happy and lucky to have you in his life 

♥He has problems, and he's glad that he ran into you because you help him through his problems, and he doesn't feel alone anymore

♥Ordis mentions how you are the Yin to his Yang

♥Tries to spend as much time he can with you

♥Tends to watch you sleep, because he wants to protect you and preserve your innocence

♥He calls you the "Love of his Life" when he first breaks his Oath of Silence


	3. Trinity w/ Male!Human! S/o

♥ At first she was a worried mother hen when it came to you

♥Then when you two became a couple she became the worried girlfriend

♥She loves you tons, she especially loves to cuddle with you lots

♥She loves it when you hold her hands in yours, they feel so warm most of the time and it makes her feel at peace and relaxed

♥Head nuzzles instead of Head boops, she wants to let you know that she is there for you, and you are one of her first priorities

♥She makes sure you are healthy, so be prepared to be pampered half the time

♥Both of you like to carry one another around when the other is tired

♥She panics whenever you seem to disappear, she doesn't want to lose you, she loves you so much

♥If you get hurt (even of its a small cut), she'll tend to your injury both worrying and scolding you

♥She likes being the small spoon, and sometimes likes to lay on your chest just to hear your heartbeat

♥She might be another support type warframe, but she'll commit murder if someone dares harm you emotionally, physically, or mentally

♥First words to you, "I just want you to be safe (y/n)"

♥She can be a bit strict and stern but she is a really lovely girlfriend, dedicated to everyone that is important to her

♥Tends to spoil you a bit too much

♥Sometimes she likes to sway a bit, it means that she wants to dance for a bit (obviously), but she's too shy to do so, please dance with her she likes to slow dance

♥She can be a bit insecure (for a warframe), mostly because she's a support, please tell her she's important and praise her for her hard work

♥She has tons of nicknames for you; Hon, Sweetie, Dearest, Darling, Lover Boy, My Heart, My Light

♥For a warframe she's pretty ticklish in a certain area (between her shoulder blades)

♥She's dedicated to you, please don't break her heart (assuming she has one) or momma Lotus will take your head personally

♥Lotus watches over you sometimes, but she eventually sees you as a son and spoils you and Trinity sometimes


	4. Loki Prime w/Fem & Male! Human!s/o

Human Male! S/o:

♥ Since his s/o is probably a foot or maybe a few inches shorter, he’ll tease them a bit

♥ It first started as a bromance than flourished into something more beautiful

♥ Loki was actually confused and concerned about this, he never knew about same-gender relationships due to all the different ways of production was mainly male and female pairs or just cloning

♥ He’ll disappear in front of you only to spawn behind you to give you a hug

♥ He likes to mess up your hair for fun and nuzzle your shoulder

♥ He likes to stare at you whenever you are exercising or doing anything really, since both of you have similar body shapes, he wants to know how your body functions

↑+♥ Because of this whenever you two are cuddling he tends to caress whatever muscle you have, or your exposed skin

♥ He’s really cautious about his horns when around you, he accidentally hit you once with them and bought you a gift later

♥ Since he is a prime, he tends to be a little tense during cuddle time

♥ Before you even get to kiss him he likes to softly caress your lips, he really adores how they feel

♥ He will train you to protect yourself so that you can at least defend yourself when you get into a mess

♥ Likes to wrap his arms around your shoulders when behind you

♥ He tends to be dominant he doesn’t really mean too, he is practically one of the first created warframes

♥ He absolutely hates other Loki’s being around you, even if you’re only friends

♥ It honestly takes him a long time to break his oath of silence, but his first words were “s/o is mine” (you were only talking to the other Loki for directions to the nearest bathroom)

♥ Sometimes he likes to carry around on his shoulders

♥ He tends to worry over you a lot, since he is one of the first few of warframes he can be a bit more aggressive than the regular Loki

♥ As a prime he tends to be strict in a bit less mischievous, but he tries to soften it up for you

♥ Really careful when he head Boops you 

Human Female! S/o:  
♥ At first he was really hesitant to let you in and have you as a partner

♥ This boi has Warframe PTSD, help him plz

♥ He tends to play with your hair, it relaxes him a bit

♥ Trains you with agility, he wants you to be quick on your feet in case you get cornered or something

♥ Tests your flexibility, he wants to know more about your body (if you are more muscled he’ll help you more around strength)

♥ He really worries about you, so he gets a bit irritated when the mission takes too long

♥ Sometimes he shows off his skills to you if there is another Loki around

♥ He’s like the Apex Alpha out of all Alphas with the Loki’s

♥ (Like in the male s/o), he likes to caress your lips before you kiss him

↑+♥ He leans down whenever you want to kiss him, it makes me feel warm whenever he hears you ask to kiss him

♥ He likes hugging you from behind, because he can pick you up at the least expected of times

♥ Gives you piggyback rides and your feet are sore or if you are tired out

♥ Sometimes he likes to cover your entire body with his own

♥ If laying down together, he likes it when you lay on top of him (he gets to play with your hair more)

♥ His first words to you were “boo” (you were dozing off after he worked you to the bone)

♥ He’s only a tad bit missed you this, but won’t ever over do it

♥ He loves hearing your voice, it gives them a form of comfort

♥ He really loves you, and if anyone dares hurt you, he’ll go on a rampage

♥ Kind of confused on the female human anatomy, so he comes to you about it

Both Male & Female human s/o:  
♥ Momma Lotus comes to you to ask about Loki’s well being, she cares for all her children and dotes on them a lot, she’ll appreciate it if you took care of him and loves you for being there for him, the prime had suffered enough


	5. Excalibur Prime w/ Male!Human!s/o [NSFW]

♥He's really curious as to why your biology is different then his own, so he wants to test it  
♥He wants to see if you are flexible enough to put you in some compromising positions  
♥Pretty sure his tongue is long af, so if he intends to vice you a blowjob expect it to also feel a bit like a hand job  
♥He likes to have you on your back, the expressions you make excite him  
♥He doesn't moan, he growls and purrs  
♥Will huskily whisper your name in your ear as he rams into you  
♥Since his body is different than a normal humans, I honestly get the feeling that his *ahem* dick would be tentacle like (like a sort of peak-a-boo dick)  
♥He doesn't nibble on your shoulders, no, he chomps on it (though he does make sure that he's careful not to break skin)  
♥He'll let you top too, he doesn't mind being top or bottom  
♥If you are sensitive anywhere he'll mark it, he tends to leave small scratches too  
♥Will hold your hands when you orgasm, he wants to make you cum at least three times  
♥He'll be sure to leave you sore, but not to the point where you can't walk, he wants you to keep him in your thoughts  
♥He unconsciously tends to grip your hair when he "orgasms"(he apologies later)  
♥ Is open to new ideas and positions in bed  
♥Try stroking his "horn", he'll become putty in your hands within a second  
♥Aftercare is a huge yes, he wants to make sure he didn't hurt you badly to make you bleed, jerk feel bad for it for a long time and will be hesitant to having sex with you again  
♥Since his body doesn't have nipples, he tends to rub and lick at yours since they are probably sensitive


	6. Oberon w/ Fem!Human! S/o

♥Deer man here absolutely adores your hair, he likes to brush your hair, (and if it's long enough he'll braid flowers into your hair) and if it's short he'll play with it before setting a flower crown on your head  
♥Head nuzzles, lots of head nuzzles but he's very cautious with his horns  
♥During cuddle time he tends to nuzzle between your breast, doesn't care for your breast size he just wants cuddles  
♥Has to lean down to reach you, he doesn't mind too much, he loves you kisses  
♥Likes making you flower crowns whenever he gets the chance to  
♥Loves to walk around with you in any safer area and show you some safer animals  
♥He wants to keep you safe, adj he'll buy you two Kubrows  
♥He sees you more fragile because, well... you're human, so he likes to carry you around sometimes  
♥But sometimes he comes home grumpy because of his teammates taking too long on a mission  
♥Tends to all your injuries, even if its a small cut  
♥Often he finds himself caressing your lips after you kiss him, he traces every curve of your lips before asking for another kiss  
♥He is the big spoon, no matter what he's the big spoon and no one will change his mind   
♥He actually like to tickle you, just hearing you laugh and seeing you smile makes the weight on his shoulders fade away  
♥If another Oberon is around he doesn't mind them, as long as they aren't trying to make any sort of moves on you (I headcanon that Oberons will butt their antlers together to demonstrate who's the alpha 😂herbLikes to hold you because of how naturally soft and warm you can be  
♥Helps you relax if you are stressed, whether it would be meditating on a rock near the ocean, or messaging any sore muscles, to helping you stretch and crack some bones  
♥If you go on missions with him, just know he will always have your back (and be more brutal than he usually is when going against any enemy, because he will absolutely NOT see the love of his life get hurt, he'll destroy anything and everything and by the Void–)  
♥He makes the best tea (idk why, but I feel like he would make awesome tea), and is a natural when it comes to herbs, so if you ever got sick he already has a handy dandy tea set with some nice herbs  
♥He actually enjoys having his horns stroked and caressed form time to time (but will also take pride in them if you awe and gush at them, it's like an ego boost for him)  
♥While he likes holding your hands, mostly prefers it if your arm was interlocked with his, it makes him feel more closer and intimate with you


	7. (Yandere)Nidus w/ Fem!Human! S/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S/o was a bounty hunter of sorts....

♥ You were a traveler of sorts, with a hint of being a bounty hunter in the mix, you created your own tech and gave some to the Ostrons, since they were the only people you actually considered close to being something like family  
♥Nidus is a Warframe (obviously), an infested based warframe that never minded the Ostrons or other factions, other than recognizing the Lotus, Ordis and other frames as allies, usually putting his allies and his own interests first before anyone he considers an acquaintance or partner in arms  
♥You two weren't really supposed to cross each others paths, but it happened....  
♥You were already recognised as kin to the Ostrons and came to Knozu for another bounty, Nidus was gathering supplies at the time before also going to Knozu, requesting the same bounty you were already working on  
♥You were on the capture target's tail among your shot, then you were notified by Knozu of a partner joining in with your hunt, that was when you immediately spotted the warframe wreaking chaos onto the field  
♥ You sit the captain in the kneecap making sure he wouldn't get too far, and Nidus immediately spotted you after you shot a Gineer that was coming up from behind him  
♥After turning in the Grineer Captain, Nidus tracked you down to your own spacecraft, he came to thank you, reluctantly on his part, and you only shrugged it off without needing him to speak already knowing what he could've said, he grew rather intrigued with you  
♥After splitting ways Nidus couldn't help but notice how his thoughts would wonder over to you, and oddly on some occasions he'd wish to fight along side you again  
♥Boy did he get his wish when the Lotus said that there was a special mission involving you, since it required your skill set  
♥When you two began to work together it brought you two pretty close, Nidus began to grow attached to you and you to him in a friendly manor of course  
♥But Nidus grew too attached to you, so much so that he would put trackers on you  
♥You also began to notice the change about Nidus, the lingering touches, the small growls he gives whenever he sees another man, woman, or warframe near your space, and the disturbing aura he'd radiate whenever you said you have another mission to attend to    
♥The fight had to happen at some point, yes you physically fought him off, he threatened to kill your friend (f/n), and he/she was all you had left that connected you to your past, so yes you fought him off to the best of your abilities  
♥It was obvious who the winner was, he used one of his abilities on you  
♥You lost and he took his prize, you and the life your your friend  
♥Nidus hid you away on Lua, he left you in a house he built secretly during the time you went on missions without him  
♥He actually trained several infested chargers before you get there, they guarded the house every single day at every hour, you tired running off once and Nidus didn't take to kindly to that, so he had to weaken you by harming one of your legs by letting the charger bite into it   
♥He brought you small gifts from time to time, mostly clothes or small hair accessories  
♥He usually has to tie your wrists together before he can cuddle you  
♥He nuzzles into your neck a lot, your scent makes him purr, and he'll run his fingers through your hair while doing so  
♥His first few words to you; "I own you (y/n)"  
♥You eventually do begin to fear him, he played a horror version of hide-and-go seek with you (as well as tag [your leg was still injured too])  
♥He does mark you wherever he can, either with his claws or his maw every once in a while

NSFW  
♥Actually bought you a caller, you couldn't take it off, the last time you tried you ended up with a bruised wrist and sore legs, he loves to see you on your knees holding onto your caller as he pulls on the leash harshly   
♥He loves to squeeze your neck, feeling your pulse quicken as fear floods your being, he loves it  
♥Sometimes when he exposes his maw he will forcefully kiss you, he loves playing with your tongue with his much longer one   
♥He doesn't get too sexual, not too often of course but the times he is, it is only because he wants to get rid of some excess adrenaline that he had from a mission  
♥But the days where he wishes to take his time with you, it is torture  
♥He can tie you down in anyway possible, and while he does he likes to explore your body, your biology fascinates him  
♥Pretty into blood play, especially if it is your blood since he can hardly bleed  
♥Really into pet play (& ever so slightly kinky)  
♥There are always scratch marks on your thighs and sides, sometimes the hips too  
♥Really all in all he wants to overstimulate you an deny you the sweet release of an orgasm, he loves to see you sobbing and begging for realease  
♥Sometimes he doesn't know his own limitations and can get a bit aggressive in the "sheets" with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already made a small short of this.


	8. Volt w/ Fem!Human! S/o [+ NSFW]

♥This speedy guy loves to mess with you, in an affectionate way

♥You need somewhere to go? Don't worry he's got ya covered, he'll dart away with you on his back (he'll feel bad if you end up puking afterwards, he'll make it up to you by making your favorite meal)

♥Accidentally shocks you from time to time, he makes up for it in cuddles and affection

♥Headnuzzles and headboops are his favorite thinks to do

♥Loves your kisses, he likes to hold your face in his hands while you do so

♥Absolutely loves to tickle you, it makes him feel a bit giddy when he hears your laughter

♥Your heartbeat captivates him, he likes to listen to it beat when he gets to cuddle you

♥Is actually good at giving messages, to the point where you can fall asleep within a few minutes

♥Friken loves your hair (and learns how to style it in like, 10,000 different ways)

♥If you get sick he'll be there by your bed side, making sure you have the best medical care, making sure that you don't die;("Volt, I promise I'm okay, it's just a headache", Volt:*internally sobbing and screeching hysterically*)

♥Only time s he'll actuality get really protective and jealous is when there is another Volt around (especially if it is a prime)

♥Almost needy half of the time but knows when to respect your boundaries

♥First sentence to you; "You really know how to make my heart race for you, (y/n)"

♥He really likes to enter-twine  his fingers with yours,bit makes him really happy

♥Honestly will feel like crying if you are crying, he tends to swaddle you until you're better, with headnuzzles and cuddles

♥Will beat anyone's face in for you, if he has to, another option is frying them

NSFW  
♥He's a really patient lover, he actually likes to have it slow with you, but will obey to your demands

♥Really doesn't mind who's in charge he just wants you to be comfortable

♥The only time he'll intentionally shock you, mostly small softer shocks on your lower spine

♥(Maybe into some bondage) never mind he is really into bondage , whether it's on himself of you (mostly you tho)

♥Doesn't really like to mark you or your skin, but he'll only leave small shocks on certain areas on your body

♥Only teases you when he does get very jealous, especially if you made him jealous on purpose

♥Will sometimes tend to overstimulate you (either on purpose or on accident)

♥Absolutely loves to leave you breathless, so sometimes he's into breath play

♥Likes to listen to your moans and other sounds you could make in bed

♥Aftercare is really important for him, he'll bathe you and message any sore muscles that are sore


	9. Special: Male Warframes; Their Scent

Ash: Faint smell of iron with a strong sakura tree and caramel

Atlas: Pinecones with a soft earthy smell and faint hint of mossy wood

+Baruuk: Mostly salt with a hint of lime and earthy smells with a mix of soft rust

Chroma: Soft Firewood mixed with peppermint and spicy apple

Excalibur: Iron mixed with fresh grass and a hint of lemon in the mix

Frost: Mint with plums and juniper with a soft yet slightly strong tangy smell

Harrow: Incense sticks mixed with a light sugary smell and peaches

Hydroid: Fresh sea breeze with a hint of mango and cocoanut mixed with a faint smell of rum

Inaros: Mostly citrus scents like tangy oranges, lime, and lemon mixed with cactus and a dry desert smell 

Limbo: Soft musky smell with a hint of apple cider and wine with some vanilla

Loki: Soft sour apple with a tangy plum mixed with a faint musky cologne smell

Nekros: Burnt ash from paper with juniper incense and a hint of minty pinecone 

Nezha: Mostly floral scents mixed with fresh grass and burnt firewood

Nidus: Strong iron smell, with dead roses and faint sour smell

Oberon: Strong floral scent with fresh grass and a hint of strawberry mixed with raspberry

Revenant: Slightly salty smell mixed with hints of coffee and earthly stone and grass

Rhino: Strong iron mixed with pineapple and sunflower with a hint of a soft sweet and sour mix 

Umbra: Mostly vanilla with cinnamon mixed with soft incense and a hint of charcoal

Vauban: Similar to a sort of clean car smell with iron mixed with cocoa powder and earthy smells with a dash of almonds

Volt: Strong smell of iron mixed with spice and undertones of various berries and a hint of chestnut

Wukong: Woody earth smell mixed with freshness and a sweet smell of honey mixed with pecan and hazelnut


	10. Special: Female Warframes; Their Scent

Banshee: Strong perfume with vanilla and Cinnamon powder and a hint of sugar

Ember: Firewood mixed with ash and a strong smell of charcoal mixed with spice

Equinox: Incense with a mix of vanilla and cocoanut and the faint smell of dairy

Gara: Earthy smells mixed with incense and a hint of soap

+Garuda: Strong iron smell with a hint of wine and cranberries mixed with a dash of vanilla

+Hildyn: Minty scent with a mix of hazel nut, alcohol, and pine

Ivara: Rainforest with a hint of mango mixed with freshness

Khora: Soft perfume mixed with cactus and Aloe Vera with a hint of earthy smells

Mag: Strong metallic iron mixed with fresh lime and slight salt

Mesa: Gunpowder mixed with sour lemon and dry desert 

Mirage: Sweet sugar mixed with spice and a hint of iron and soap  
Nova: Charcoal with a faint smell of cocoa powder and a strong hint of wild flowers

Nyx: Mint with pinecone and a strong scent of cider

Octavia: Pastries with a mix of candy and a hint of soft perfume

Saryn: Wild flowers mixed with woody moss and fresh hints of blueberries and grapes

Titania: Mostly floral smells with freshness and a mix of dry fruits

Trinity: Almost near a Doctor office smell with soap and a strong hint of cherry and watermelon

Valkyr: Strong iron smell mixed with charcoal with a hint of pine and cinnamon

Zepher: Almond and hazelnut mixed with dry fruits and coffee beans with vanilla and strawberry


	11. Mesa & Valkyr w/ Adult!Male!Operator! s/o [NSFW-ish]

♥When you took them away from Alad V, they were very grateful

♥But stayed closer to each other until they got to know you better

♥Since Valkyr was a lot more withdrawn Mesa was the flirtatious cocky one

♥So after going into a relationship with them they still wanted to thank you you after all you did for them after taking them out if Alad V; sex of course

♥While Mesa prefers to get fingered, Valkyr is surprisingly into receiving oral

♥Mesa is actually the shy one when revealing her maw, but Valkyr on the other hand is proud to show her maw and has to shame

♥Honestly they aren't really comfortable when it comes to the thought of a threesome, but they do take turns(and maybe eventually they'll come around the thought of taking you together)

♥While Mesa likes to ride your dick, Valkyr would prefer riding your face, bit both of them like it when you take charge

♥Valkyr is the one into leashes and callers, Mesa prefers the hand cuffs


	12. Valkyr w/Male!Human!s/o

♥Has anger issues but it really isn't her fault, considering what Alad V has done to her

♥Has anger issues but it really isn't her fault, considering what Alad V has done to her

♥ If you are patient enough with her and show her the love she absolutely needs and deserves, then she'll reluctantly (eagerly) stay by your side

♥ She's not too much of a touchy person until she gets used to you, then you'll learn that she actually gives the best cuddles and hugs

♥ She's actually a bit shy when it comes to asking to hold your hand, she feels safe and loved when you're holding her hands

♥ Will protect you fiercely, anyone aiming to take you out, well they'll be turned into a meat pile of torn muscle and broken bones

♥ She's almost always in a fetal position when sleeping with you, but once you two are pressed together, she has her legs wrapped around your hips and  arms around your neck

♥ She lets out a low purring noise whenever she's very comfortable around you

♥ On lazy or slow days she'll lay on you, and likes it when you rub her small horns

♥ She likes it when you care and pamper her on purpose, because it honestly feels like an intimate action that anyone could ever do for her

♥ She is more affectionate with you than anyone else and she becomes completely devoted to you, because you know how to soothe her rage

♥ She doesn't mind other Valkyrs looking at you but if they are in your space or threatening you, it is a cat fight with more brutality

♥ Whenever saying goodbye or just greeting you, she always hugs you before heading booping you, or licking you cheek just a bit


	13. Loki Prime w/ Fem!Human!S/o [NSFW]

♥I mentioned before that he's actually curious about the female anatomy, this is his chance to learn more about it

♥He's really careful with you due to the fact that you're more softer and have no armor

♥He is an absolute power bottom, no matter what, bit don't worry he actually focuses on your pleasure more than his own

♥Stroke his horns and he becomes putty if your hands

♥Reverse cowgirl position is honestly his most preferred position because he gets to play with your breasts more easily

♥Honestly, he's gets a bit shy when revealing his maw, bit if you are not bothered by it he carries on with leaving you hickies and licking at your skin

♥Really into overstimulation and honestly can't help it when you are in a submissive state and begging for him

♥Occasionally he'll try new position during sex that test your flexibility and make you cum within minutes or seconds

♥Is ever so slightly into breath play, but prefers to listen to you moan and mewl as he figs his dick into your heated core

♥He doesn't really mean to, but he does end up leaving marks on you by accident (but if he notices how it steers away other Lokis, then he'll leave marks a little more often)

♥All in all he's more into making love rather than fucking, and maybe he'll be a bit of a tease form time to time


	14. Harrow w/ Fem!Human!s/o

♥He found you in the void and it was surprising considering how the void tends to corrupt it's visitors

♥He later learned that you were a treasure hunter and tended to find argeon crystals for anyone working with you

♥He takes an interest in you and comes with you when going on ayatan hunts, his excuse would be that he needs more argeon crystals

♥Slowly he does form a friendship with you, even though his sadomasochism side tends to show

♥You two actually like to play bord games just to pass time and always keep count on who wins and who loses [Harrow:80 You:88]

♥He's actually a bit blunt when confessing to you, by that I mean he'll wrap a chain around your wrist with his own and lock it, bit he offers a key, if you take the key it means your not interested in a relationship with him, but if you leave the chain on it means you agree to pursuing a relationship with them (it almost seemed like a marriage proposal, but his marriage proposal is different)

♥Harrow usually asks for your permission to show any sort of affection towards you

♥Harrow often likes it when you read to him, your voice soothes him 

♥Often times when you two are walking together he holds his arm out and walks with you with your hand on his arm almost looking like you're waking down a wedding isle

♥when collecting argeon crystals together he will slaughter any enemy painfully if they ate aiming for you

♥He actually likes to brush your hair, weather it is short or long he likes to run his fingers through your hair

♥Harrow often likes to buy you some incense, mostly in forms of candles and sticks

♥He likes to bring you gemstones as well, while not too interested in jewelry he'll craft some into jewelry for you if you like jewelry

♥Honestly he really likes to hold you close and from time to time he will love to listen to your heartbeat

♥If you are very stressed or some part of your body is sore he'll run a bath for you that has some nice bodily ingredients


	15. Ash w/ Fem!Human! S/o

♥ At first Ash didn't bother to get to know you, he thought you were a regular Ostron woman...dressing oddly

♥ Until you took up the same Bounty as him, he grew interested

♥ Later he learned that you traveled for the Ostron, and you were somewhat of a bounty hunter while also treasure hunting for rare statues

♥ He noticed your awkward tendencies, but yet you always had a warm aura around you whenever you were around the Ostrons

♥ When he approached do you suddenly, he actually found it cute when you gently bit your bottom lip and rubbed the back of your neck nervously

♥ You two got along well, but he always had to be the one to act first until you got used to his presence

♥ Finds it adorable whenever you try to hide some part of your face when you're embarrassed

♥ When he does find out his love for you he is calm about it, will study you closely to see if you return any interest in him romantically

♥ Honestly if you two went on missions together he always has your back (and will plow down any enemies aiming for you)

♥ Ash likes to meditate with you, he enjoys spending his time with you, and will sometimes pull you onto his lap to hug you

♥ Ash actually likes to gift you blades more than guns, but he did get you a kavat once

♥ If you have any scars, he will ask for the story behind them if you are comfortable enough to explain of course

♥ He doesn't cuddle too often, but he will hug you and show you smaller actions of affection

♥ The rare times he does cuddle you, he likes to lay down while doing so, and his most liked position is intertwining your legs together while one of his arms lays on your hip and the other under your head

♥ If you are ever sad he cradles you in his lap

♥ When he does begin to speak to you his voice is always low ( I'm sure all warframes use a form of telepathy to speak to one another and people who they deem worthy enough to speak to)

♥He enjoys spending the majority of his time with you, and often when you're doing something that you really love, he loves to watch you enjoy what you love doing


	16. Nezha w/ Fem!Human! S/o

♥ He's really curious of you so he just tends to stare at you for a long time sometimes

♥ Nezha likes to play with your hair, and he is alright with you playing with his "pigtails"

♥ Sometimes he likes to carry you around because you are light to him

♥ He really likes to cuddle you and nuzzle you very closely

♥ When you are cold he is like a body heater, and a cuddly partner, so he'll keep you close to himself tangling his legs with yours

♥ He will use his hoop to pull you closer to him, at any given moment, and it doesn't matter if you guys are in public either

♥ Is very playful and full of energy, in a way his childlike "innocence" is infectious, but you usually have to keep him out of trouble

♥ Pouts whenever you are not paying too much attention to him, so he'll have his soup float around you to startle you a bit

♥ Likes to pull you into his lap so he can drown you in affection and love

♥ Doesn't matter your breast size, he likes to bury his face into your chest

♥ He doesn't really mind other Nezhas being around you as long as they respect the fact that you're his

♥ If other Nezhas don't respect the fact that you are already his, he'll challenge them and make sure to humiliate them slightly so they learn their lesson

♥ On his travels he likes to bring you back cute little trinkets

♥ Collects flowers that you like

♥ He actually likes to practice yoga with you sometimes

♥ Will always bring you plushies and other cute stuffed animals from his travels

♥ Has given you a bracelet he made so you won't feel so lonely and make your day a little better


	17. Harrow & Valkyr w/ Human!S/o

♥ They respect each other, and you, the relationship you all have is romantic yet also the pretty symbiotic relationship, like a mutualistic one

♥ You'll help one another when going through struggles, if Valkyr is Raging you cuddle her Harrow gets relaxing incense, if Harrow is on the on another sado-masochistic spree, you bring him back to his mindset while Valkyr purrs to soothe him

♥ You all like to surprise one another, so you all get gifts for each member of the relationship

♥ If anyone were to hurt you, all hell breaks loose; literally, they both go on a wild hunting spree to get their hands on whoever hurt you

♥ They like to hear you speak, Valkyr often lays on you when you do, Harrow just ends up playing with your hair or holding your hand

♥ They often enjoy peaceful moments with you, stress free and away from any and all chaos

♥ During cuddle sessions, they often like to lay on you; well it's more like you lay on Harrow and Valkyr lays on you

♥ If you are emotionally distressed, Harrow lights up a few of your favorite scented candles, while Valkyr purrs for you and they both cuddle you while a soft song plays

♥ Sometimes Valkyr likes to bring your favorite treats, while Harrow would bring you rare gemstones that have different healing powers

♥ They often like to have walks with you to relax, and like to hear you talk about your day


	18. Khora & Saryn w/Adult!Male!Operator! S/o

♥ They honestly think that what you do is really adorable

♥They both listen to your story as to how you got the said item, and make guesstures to let you know that they are listening

♥ Khora likes to rest your head on your lap, while Saryn would rake her fingers through your hair as you speak about the story

♥ They both check if you have any injuries they should be concerned about

♥ All in all they love to see you happy and your voice calms them down, it lets them know that you are fine

♥ But as soon as they find a small scratch or any sort of injury, they have their weapons ready

♥ Saryn and Khora really argue, but if one gets too needy the other has to show them their place and sharing with the other

♥ When they are available, they both like to come with you when you are collecting things again, and try taking down enemies that could be in your way

♥ They are absolutely protective of you, so sometimes when you're out on your own they both watch you from the shadows

♥Khora let's Venari follow you to keep you company and Saryn gives you a bag that contains poisons you could throw at an enemy, they just want you to be safe


	19. Chroma w/ Daughter Figure!Operator [Fluff]

♥ Chroma is utterly protective of you, so half the time he'll be carrying you on his shoulder

♥ He doesn't mind it when you are playing on him, it's is rather refreshing when you do, because he doesn't always want you to stress over missions

♥ Whatever visiting Cetus, he encourages you to play with other children, then he also ends up joining in on the fun as well

♥ He gets you gifts the he knows you'll love and adore, he once got you a noogle of himself once

♥ He hates it when he finds you alone having a nightmare or scared, because we believe that you should have had a better childhood but the Orkin took it away from you

♥ He works with ordis during these situations, and likes to make sure your mental stability is okay

♥ Hates to see your scars, and bruises because he's often reminded of how War can take a lot from everyone, even children

♥ But then there are times where he is so proud of you, because of how often you surpassed those awful memories

♥ He doesn't like other warframes near you unless they have your approval

♥ Whatever visiting Cetus, he encourages you to play with other children, then he also ends up joining in on the fun as well

♥He often likes to sleep near you, but when you two start forming a Father-Daughter bond, he curls around you protectively

♥ Chroma is always hovering over your shoulder, and often threatens guys that go near you and try to talk to you (you bet your ass he won't let you start dating until your old)

♥He's the dad that looks after his kids protectively, but tries to be hip with the kids in an.... Awkward manor ("Dad please stop" Chroma:*tries riding a hover board... ends up breaking it*)

♥When you are cold, he puts his pelt on you


	20. Mag w/Male!Human! S/o

♥ Likes to pull you over to her whenever you are far away

♥ Really likes to hold your hands, it brings a form of comfort to her

♥ She actually likes to bend metal in to cool little statues and gift them to you

♥ She gets really flustered when you kiss her, it makes her so happy and she just melts at any affection thrown at her

♥ She will crush any enemy into a ball if they are trying to hurt you

♥ Likes to hear you talk about your day and how it went

♥ If you are stressed she takes you out on a walk and make cool metal statues to entertain you

♥ If you make something for her (no matter how bad it looks) she'll cherish it

♥ The two of you often get gifts for one another because you both love the surprise and happiness you two give each other

♥ She actually likes to bend metal in to cool little statues and gift them to you

♥ She would absolutely love it if you sing to her, even if you have a bad voice and funny lyrics, because in the end she will always enjoys her time with you

♥ If you take her to your favorite place, she'll want to cry because she sees it as a place you trust her with, basically if it's something secret and you are showing it to her, she sees it as a special item she has to treasure

♥ You mean a lot to her and she finds you very special, so your tittle from her is "my treasure"

♥Is okay when another Mag is near just as long as they don't actively try taking you, otherwise she'll throw them into space


	21. Mirage w/Fem!Human! S/o

♥She was curious of you, you did something that caught her attention and now you have a jester gal after you

♥She actually enjoys your company and often likes to follow you around

♥She kind of, sort of, stalked you after meeting you, then suddenly gained entrance to your home

♥She is really cool to hang out with, just be careful with her pranks

♥Having a horror movie marathon with her is pretty cool, and pretty fun too

♥She does care for you, so she does tend to get you gifts that are impossible to get

♥Likes to dress up with you, and actually had somewhat of a good taste in style

♥She is needy for your attention most of the time, so when she's with you she always had your attention

♥She loves to hug you, then pick you up and carry you elsewhere

♥She absolutely hates it when another Mirage is around and often likes to humiliate them

♥You are her anchor, and you know how to soothe her for that she's very grateful

♥She likes to hold your his when hugging, and gives you piggy back rides half of the time

♥Like doing your make up and hair, or painting your face, she makes you look pretty cool actually

♥People aiming to hurt you are very... Unfortunate when she comes across them

♥She gets you a shirt she made her self, it's said "Mirage's Cute Girlfriend"


	22. Frost w/ Fem!Human! S/o

♥He was pretty distant with you at first, mostly because he knows that his naturally cold aura is I bit bothersome to others

♥But when you are constantly approaching him, he feels pretty happy someone is willing to stand close to him

♥Loves to have snowball fights with you, it reminds him off the good times

♥He doesn't understand why people make snowmen during snowy seasons, until he made one with you (he named it Frost Jr)

♥He likes to watch you have fun and enjoy your time, and when you involve him with the fun, he feels very blessed to have you in his life

♥Anyone who threatens you will be frozen and forgotten in an avalanche

♥He trusts you a lot, he isn't too protective because he knows you well enough that you don't really need a guard dog to help you, but he'll come with you if you wish it

♥He loves the affection you give him, and tends to headboop in return

♥He knows no other Frost would come near you, but if they are pushing their luck he'll keep an arm around you while staring the other Frost down

♥He hesitates when it cones to holding your hand because he doesn't want you to get frost bites, until he learns how to control his abilities outside of a fight

♥Loves to have snowball fights with you, it reminds him off the good times

 

♥He likes to hug you from behind because he likes to rest his head on top of yours 

♥He once called you his Snow Angel once, and he got embarrassed because he thought you wouldn't like it

♥Totally gets you snow/Christmas themed items, whether its a plushie or piles of clothes


	23. Limbo w/ Fem!Human!s/o

♥Limbo found you being chased by the Grinner and Corpus, turns out you were pretty important, and you ran into his rift once he activated it to take action

♥ He was worried that you could probably die or get lost in the rift, so he had to hold your hand as he escaped to the extraction point

♥ In the end of the mess Limbo is actually curious of you, and wanted to get to know you a little bit personally

♥ He actually started to enjoy being around you, so he made some visits

♥ He often likes to hold your love handles or your hips

♥ He adores your small quirks when you get nervous or embarrassed

♥ Limbo sometimes left his hat on your head because he thought you looked funny and cute with it on

♥ If you are stressed he'll take you to his dimensional Rift to help you relax, and maybe dance with you if you're comfortable enough

♥ He is a gentleman, quite literally since his touches a very gentle, actually most of his affections are gentle

♥ Limbo in a way, treats you like royalty, and it's kind of cute how he does it

♥ He does know a few magic tricks and uses them to entertain you, just to see you smile

♥ Limbo knows that other Limbos wouldn't come near you, but in the case where another Limbo does tried to get you, he'll politely tell them to back off, if that doesn't work, will we'll kick them into their own Rift, causing them to be lost for a while

♥ He likes affection, he honestly thinks it's cute, and would kiss and or nuzzle your cheek and neck

♥ He is alright with public affection, because he wants everyone to know that you two are together


	24. Valkyr w/ Orphan!Child! Reader

♥She was doing her job, or mission, and didn’t see it as anything different when she came to your ravaged village

♥So when she comes across you, a child she saved, she doesn’t think too much about it and lets you stay with her into she finds you another home

♥She honestly tried not to get too attached to you, but you were so persistent on staying with her

♥She tries to be a good guardian, she really does, but she messes up sometimes too

♥Over the time she spends with you she does end up growing very attached to you, and adores your nickname for her “Vallie”

♥So when the time comes to part ways after what you two have been through she breaks at your teary eyes and heart breaking sobs

♥She takes you “home” with her and kind of likes it when you hold her hand

♥She jokingly calks you her “Little Duck” and it’s so cute

♥She has mixed feelings of being called “Mom”, but eventually adjusts to the idea

♥She does end up training you when you reach a certain age, while she is harsh during training she’s really showing you tough love, because she knows that someday there will be a time where she won’t be there to protect you

♥Lowkey tends to show you off to other Valkyrs and Warframes in a manor that says, “Yes, this is MY child, that I RAISED, I am a proud mom and this child is my pride”

♥Not even the Stalker himself would be able to pry you way from her

♥When puberty hits she doesn’t know what to do, so she’ll ask Ordis for help

♥Lotus is your awesome Grandma and she has your back, Ordis is your uncle that makes sure you are healthy and well

♥Valkyr all in all, is really happy to have you in her life, you are her joy and pride, and she loves you dearly

♥She knows that she’ll possibly out live you, so she spends every day with you and will treasure every moment with you  
♥She hears that you earned many titles from every faction, civilizations, and syndicate, but the most commonly used tittle that makes her heart swell with Pride and Joy is “Successor Of The Star Warriors”


	25. Night Equinox & Limbo w/ Human!s/o

♥ When hugging or cuddling Limbo likes to lay beside you, Night Equinox lays on you

♥ Limbo sometimes takes you two into the dimensional Rift to play pranks on others, or just simply enjoy each other’s company

♥ For some reason I seen night to Equinox making bombass tea, so she likes to make you and Limbo tea

♥ They both have a thing for dancing, and it’s honestly a big cute though the way they dance is almost like slow dancing

♥ They both like to carry you and each other, sometimes will carry two people at the same time

♥ Day Equinox is alright with you and Limbo dating Night Equinox, but if either of you hurt her in any way it is game over for you and Limbo

♥ Limbo likes to give you two shows of cool “magic tricks”, and make some comedic

♥ If either you or Limbo are struggling with sleep, Night Equinox is there to help you sleep with lullabies and nice stories

♥ They both love to stargaze, so you’ll be outside with them a lot, Counting Stars or making up names for them

♥ They both love to play with your hair, Limbo likes to put it in different styles while Night Equinox likes to put in accessories

♥ They both love your kisses, but Night Equinox likes head nozzles more while limbo like headboops


	26. Nekros w/ Fem!Human! S/o [NSFW]

♥Nekros is a very attentive lover, so he knows which areas of your body to poke and prod at to make you needy and submissive 

♥He is very dominant, so you won’t be able to cum him unless you beg

♥Knows every toy, kink, and position, but he aunt act upon them unless he has your permission

♥Really into breath play, bit wants to hear you begging most of the time

♥Loves to tease you and edging you on only to stop to make you whine and pout

♥He absolutely loves to see you in lingerie, silk and lace are his favorite, especially if they are see through

♥He is very much into roleplay, his favorite roleplay is Master and Pet/Slave

♥Is totally into whips and bondage as well as handing out punishments if you are being too naughty

♥He does make safe words with you, like “Reaper” or “Scythe” for example

♥He likes to be the one to strip you down slowly so he can caress every part of your body

♥Loves to grope every part of you, especially your thighs

♥Doesn’t really like marking you up, but he’ll occasionally leave small love bites


	27. Umbra w/ Fem!Human! S/o [contains NSFW]

♥ Umbra here has emotional issues that mainly revolve around anger and sadness

♥ Showing him patience and compassion is what gets him to follow you around and ask about you

♥ Umbra is actually a little nervous when trying to court you, mostly because he’s afraid of hurting you like he did with his son Issah (and possibly his wife)

♥ He respects you, so when he confesses his love for you he accepts whatever answer is given

♥ It actually suits him when you accept his relationship proposal because you feel sort of stress free when with you

♥ He likes to listen to how your day went and what you’ve done throughout the week

♥ If you are ever emotionally distressed he’ll hold you but after doing so he’ll sit you down and play his shawzin to help soothe

♥ He really loves to hold you, he really crave physical affection because, well, he was teared it apart and put back together

♥ Will fiercely protect you, he will never let an enemy come within 40 ft of your direction

♥ He knows no other Excalibur is will come near you to gain your affection, hell not even a prime, so he doesn’t worry too much

♥ He really loves to brush your hair, it relaxes him and reminds him of better times

♥ He might not be able to sleep but it doesn’t stop him from laying down with you

♥ He likes to get you small gifts, just to see you smile

♥ He is a gentleman, and he tends to treat you like royalty

##  **[NSFW]**

♥ Preferably would like to wait until marriage, but until then he likes to tease you and push your limits

♥His guilty pleasure is having to see you in a full lingerie that is silky and has small fluffy edges, garter belt, stockings, and all that nice stuff :p

~~♥ Definitely has a bit of a lactation kink~~

♥He is actually really gentile during sex, bit if you like rough then he won’t mind doing that either

♥Considerate of your preferences and your pleasure as well

♥He somewhat has a bit of a breeding kink

♥ ~~Probably likes to be called daddy (jk)~~

♥Loves to touch every part of you, even if you have scars or stretch marks around your body

♥Practically worships your body and praises you in a nice way

♥ ~~“Rough on the streets, gentle in the sheets”~~

♥Honestly he’s touched starved so he wouldn’t mind if you dominated him


	28. Simaris w/ Fem!Human! S/o

 

♥ Simaris is solely interested in Hunters, and yet he finds you, am are human capable of keeping up with the warframes

♥Originally you were planning on seeing Darvo and Clem for a visit, and accidentally went into the wrong room

♥ Simaris was intrigued by you, considering how you were able to push him back to give you personal space

♥ Somehow, I don’t know how, he entered your ships computer and is kind of your unofficial ship cephalon (but you kind of hate)

♥He will occasionally send you specimens to hunt, mostly because he wants to see you hunt them down

♥When he creates his body, he immediately darts over to you and wants you to admire his work

♥ He is always beside you and glares at anyone trying to come near you

♥ Keeps other syndicates away from you, especially Suda

♥ Actually enjoyeds listening to your ideas and opinions, the way your mind works fascinates him

♥ When he learns he actually loves you, he has a bit of a struggle and takes time to reflect on his new-found emotions

♥ While not entirely interested in an affection, he’ll head Boop you from time to time

♥ Kisses make him feel weird, he doesn’t find it unpleasant, he’s just not used to it

♥ Is constantly watching over you, he gets worried about you, a lot

♥ He spoils you, a bit too much (sugar daddy AF)

♥ All in all, he loves your presents, and generally adores you


	29. Ordis w/ Fem!Human! S/o

♥ The only way he could meet you is by having a body, so let’s go with an Android/bot like body

♥ Ordis is easy to fluster, but on some occasions when he’s glitchy, he says interesting things

♥ Ordis is very considerate, and he can be a bit too caring, sometimes people take advantage of that, please don’t take advantage of that

♥ Ordis’ form/body may not look like he isn’t that strong, but he really is and can most likely lift a rhino and Atlas Warframe on a single arm

♥ He really is kind, and always gets you a gift, the gifts vary every time

♥ He likes to read poetry for you, well mostly romantic when it comes to you he doesn’t mind reading whatever type of poetry you’re interested in

♥ He checks up on you to make sure you’re okay, and have a healthy lifestyle

♥ He may not look it but he can and will murder anyone who’s aiming to hurt you

♥ Doesn’t like other cephalon’s being near you, simaris is not allowed near you, but suda is pretty cool

♥ Ordis loves to stargaze, he’ll even tell you where the constellations are, and the story behind them

♥ The best way to calm Ordis down is to hold him, and coo at him, he gets very pouty and flustered

♥ If you need any help with anything, he’ll be very happy to help

♥ You two have fun conversations, even if you are an awkward person, you to have interesting topics to talk about


	30. Zepher w/ Male!Human! S/o

♥ Birb girl here becomes interested in you when you went ahead and got her out of trouble from the infested

♥ She likes to dash towards you if you are pretty far from her

♥ She is pretty light and likes to get piggy back rides from you

♥ Interestingly enough she gets you a bird, though it is small, it looks very pretty

♥ Zephyr likes to be around you, and kind of dozes off when she is because she’s comfortable enough to be around you

♥ She loves to have her Helm stroked, it makes her feel loved and appreciated

♥ While she can be a bit attracted to light or shiny things, she tends to give it to you if you showed interest in it, she loves you dearly so she wouldn’t mind

♥ She knows how to clean up her, she tries to look her best around you, she just loves your attention

♥ if you go to some pretty wind chimes, she will be so happy (especially if they have Birds)

♥ She isn’t too comfortable with other Zephyrs around you, so she kind of puffs up

♥ If another Zephyr makes a move on you though, should I blow them away

♥ She really likes to nose look into your stomach, because you’re warm and soft

♥ Really likes to lay beside you if you are sleeping, she watches over you a lot

♥ If an enemy is even breathing in your direction, it’s a promise that she’ll make a tornado to throw them away


	31. Gara w/ Male!Human! S/o

♥ Gara found you to be interesting after finding you collecting gems and ores in the Plains of Eidolon alone

♥ At first she was concerned you were going to get caught yet somehow you returned to Cetus fine and dandy

♥ Gara approaches you boldly, but not in an intimidating manner, she almost approach you like a baby kavat would when learning of their surroundings

♥ As she gets to know you, she begins to enjoy being around you

♥ If she accidentally shines light in your eyes, she apologizes and makes up for it and gives and other cute or small trinkets that are glass like

♥ She creates cool glass art just for you, because you do mean a lot to her

♥ She likes to listen to you, you could be seen horribly or talking weird but she enjoys it because she is with you

♥ Absolutely loves cheesy cute pickup lines, and it would make her day if you told her one

♥ Actually likes being at the beach, and make cool sand art

♥ Always holding your hand because she loves how soft they are

♥ She can be a little playful, but she always manages to make sure you are comfortable before having any sort of fun

♥ She is alright with other Garas being around you, but if they try anything, well there’s going to be a lot of broken glass

♥ Any enemy that comes in range of you, is automatically turned into pieces of broken glass within a blink of an eye

♥ Surprisingly enough she’s not too into cuddles, but she does accept them every once in awhile


	32. Aureolus!Limbo w/ Fem!Human! S/o

♥ Birb Limbo here is not so different than his regular counterpart, but there are some… Exceptions

♥ He can be a bit weird… And creepy, but just know that he is very considerate of your needs

♥ He is a bit more flamboyant than other limbo’s, and both personality slightly and styles of all kinds

♥ He seems like the kind of guy who would write dark yet somehow romantic poetry, and all of them are based on you, or are gifts for you

♥ He’s a gentleman, but he is a rather cocky one because he sees himself as someone who is sophisticated

♥ He likes to make himself look presentable to you (because he’s a bird trying to show off his beautiful coloring) because he likes it when you compliment him on how he is dressed

♥ Will get you the best things that is sometimes not accessible to other people

♥ Very careful around you because you’re his Queen

♥ Absolutely hates it when another Limbo is around you, so he’ll kind of puff up and try to look intimidating

♥ He really likes to dance, any type of dancing really but his most favorite style is Tango

♥He kind of tends to get a little too curious, so you sometimes have to be the one to keep them out of Harm’s Way

♥ He always has an arm wrapped around your waist, mostly because he’s afraid of being too far away from you

♥ He really really loves your kisses, he practically can’t leave you without getting a kiss

♥ He practically loves all forms of affection, so he would not deny any form of affection you give him

♥ While he’s not too interested in “Magic”, he is pretty good in math and science, he’s more logical so to say


	33. Equinox w/Male!Human! S/o

♥ They both found you when you were out in the Eidolon Plains looking at the stars

♥ They were interested in you so they both introduce themselves to you, and they were glad you weren’t too judgmental about them sharing a body

♥ Both the ladies got attached to you when you offered them to sit down beside you

♥ They are kind and generous with you, with everyone else it really… Depends

♥ Day Equinox will make you awesome pastries and sweets, night Equinox would make you delicious warm beverages

♥ If you have any sore muscles the have different methods; Day Equinox cracks and listen to your body, Night Equinox massages and soothes your body

♥ You all get matching bracelets because, why the hell not

♥ They love you dearly, but if an enemy is near, where ass is obliterated out of the picture

♥ They are all right with other Equinox around you but if they are trying anything they are doomed

♥ They both like to curl around you, so you get many cuddles

♥ Day Equinox likes to carry you, night Equinox is the one that likes to be carried

♥ They love your kisses, but it’s to the point where they’ll race to you to get one


	34. Mesa w/ Male!Human s/o

♥ This cowgirl finds you in a bar, wherever that is, and actually wants to know you since you are a new face around

♥ She is play it also a bit cheeky, makes pretty funny jokes though

♥ Uses finger guns too (I bet she would)

♥ She really enjoys your company, so she hangs around you a lot

♥ The most cheesiest thing she’ll do is swing a lasso at you, and reel you in to get a kiss

♥ She is actually good at playing a guitar, so occasionally she’ll make a song dedicated to you

♥She does a lot of different things to try and impress you, but you have to keep her out of trouble

♥ She likes it when you have an arm wrapped around her, she likes being known as yours

♥ She isn’t too comfortable if there’s another Mesa next to you but won’t say much

♥ But if that Mesa tries anything on you, there will be a gunfight

♥ There are bar fights, but she doesn’t cause them, she ends them

♥ She can teach you how to gamble, she is the best when it comes to gambling (just don’t get too carried away with it)

♥ She adores any gift you give her, but if it’s a keychain she keeps it on her gun so she can think of you while on missions

♥ She teaches you cool dentrix, but she also wants you to be careful with them

♥ She loves spending time with you, and really wants your kisses


	35. Nekros w/ Male!Human! S/o

♥ Nekros needs your attention half the time, because he’s either doing something stupid or getting in trouble

♥ If you ever get hurt by accident, nekros would treat it like you’re going to the ER

♥ He likes to play with your hair, doesn’t matter if it’s short or not he likes to play with it

♥ Kind of tends to wear your clothing and mimic you don’t worry you can do the same thing without getting in trouble

♥ He likes to converse with you on interesting topics, they somehow turn into jokes though

♥ He likes to bring you gifts, many are different and quiet… Unique

♥ He is very dorky and will do the most stupidest things for you

♥ Likes to get you cool outfits, and accessories he knows you’ll love

♥ Gets you a sentinel for sure so it can protect you in some way when he’s gone

♥ Loves to hold your hands and trace your knuckles, he finds it interesting

♥ If another Nekros is after your affection, you can bet your ass he will fight them off

♥ He likes your kisses, it gets to the point where he’ll nuzzle your face for a kiss (even if you are grumpy or mad at him)


	36. Inaros w/ Male!(Adult)Operator! S/o

♥You’re his operator, your safety is a high priority for him

♥ He is never want to start fights, but if you do he’ll wrap you up like a burrito and carry you away

♥ It’s hard for him to show affection since it is not his strong suit, but he accepts any affection you give to him

♥ If you get him kinetic sand he love it, and treasure the gift

♥ He gets you two kavats, one of them he named Bast

♥ He likes to create sand castles with you, it is really fun to enjoy it with you

♥ He has an interest in architecture, show me a place he’s never seen, and he’ll walk with you hand in hand

♥ Tell him interesting history facts of things he might not know about, or even your old traditions that you shared with your family, he wants to know more about it

♥ Any interest you have he wants to know, he can be very curious after all

♥ He is alright with other inaros around you, but if they are trying to gain your affection, he’ll break them

♥ Out of all the affection he receives, he loves to have you hug him

♥Showing emotions or any form of emotions is hard for him to show, but he learns from you and he loves all the emotions you can show

♥ He’s not too protective of you since he knows you can handle yourself, but he gets a little irritated when you do something risky


	37. Mag w/ fem!(Adult)Operator!s/o [NSFW]

♥Mag is actually more into softer things, but she’s always prepared to get rough

♥She loves to see you in lingerie, but would prefer it if you wore solely your panties, garter belt, and stockings

♥She is into roleplaying and it could be any kind of roleplay

♥She’s both submissive and dominant, she really doesn’t mind if you want to be top or bottom

♥Sex with her is honestly cute and fluffy, full of giggles and purrs

♥Your preferences and comfort are her main focus

♥She’s not into bondage but she is okay with it being soft bondage

♥She tends to find your ticklish areas fast, and she uses it while pleasuring you

♥Very much into praising, whether it is your body or her body that is being praised

♥She doesn’t like marking because she’s afraid of hurting you and ruining your appearance


	38. Graxx!Harrow w/Fem!Human!s/o

♥Very withdrawn , but with you around he is a bit more open

♥Prefers quiet and less crowded areas, he doesn’t really like loud noises

♥Is really into affection, he won’t even mind it when you show affection in public

♥Loves to caress your face, because he finds you very cute and is happy to have met you

♥Tends to lean towards the sadistic side then the masochistic side

♥He really likes books, especially ones that are historical and mythology based

♥While he prefers a bit of a darker setting he doesn’t mind being in the light as long as he has you

♥While he isn’t too comfortable with other Harrows, he doesn’t mind if they are around you

♥If the other Harrow is trying anything though, he’s passive aggressive; and if they keep pursuing he will calmly kick their asses (it’s kind of scary to see…)

♥While he is calm he will openly be aggressive if there is a corrupted orokin gunning for you , he isn’t too fond of being corrupted by the void

♥He is very gentile around you, but turns very cold when another person is around if you two aren’t alone (not towards you, he’s just cold towards people he isn’t familiar with)

♥Preferably would get you gemstones that have healing properties, he’s not much of a fan of incense

♥Would get you plushies and blankets or quilts that have very pretty designs


	39. Vistyxio!Limbo w/ Fem!Human!s/o

♥He is a bit… Unhinged, but don’t worry he isn’t too…bad

♥He acts a bit childish yet he can be strangely mature (think of him as a mix between the Mad Hatter and Willy Wonka)

♥(Speaking of Willy Wonka) He really loves sweet and sour things, but really hates coffee flavored sweets and despises energy drinks

♥His jokes are really funny at first but then they get a little…darker

♥While his jokes are nice, he prefers riddles

♥He can also be pretty dramatic, but don’t worry he doesn’t go too far, unless he’s silently seething

♥Flourishes when your attention is on him, he just really love your attention

♥Likes to show you off because he’s super happy to have you as his girlfriend

♥Gets whiny when other Limbos are getting by our attention

♥It’s a whole other story when a Limbo is pursuing your affections, he gets… Intimidating

♥He never shares his treats, and when he shares them with you, you must be pretty special

♥He’s prone to getting into trouble, so you kind of have to babysit him sometimes

♥Occasionally he’ll steal your sweets if he ran out of his own treats, he really tries to resist yours

♥While he is clingy, he knows when to give you space


	40. Saryn w/ Male!Human! S/o

♥ Saryn finds interest in you when she heard that there was someone who made antidotes for many different toxins, even ones that seemed impossible to take care of

♥ When she found you around the infested she panicked and was afraid you’d get hurt, turns out that most of the infested didn’t even know you were there

♥ She begin begins to show interest and comes by to your place to drop off herbs, plans, and samples of her spores so you could continue making antidotes

♥ She really likes the things you give her, even if they could be questionable she’ll keep it for you

♥ Really adores flower crowns, if you can make them she’ll keep all the crowns you made her

♥ Secretly loves to learn about different flowers, she’ll even show you her mini garden

♥ Loves hand-holding, so she doesn’t mind holding your hand in public areas

♥ In general she doesn’t mind public affection because it just shows that you and her are together

♥ She’s completely okay with other Saryns around, but if they try anything, anything at all, they will be put in a coma

♥ She likes to get you gifts, whether they are big or small, just as long as she sees you smile

♥ She instantly calms down when you are around, your presence makes her comfortable


	41. Vauban w/ Male!Human! S/o

♥He found you caught in one of his many traps, he gave you some credits to apologize

♥When he meets you again he apologies once more and invites you to hang out with him

♥ he starts to enjoy your company and meeting up becomes an almost daily thing

♥ He would let you help him with smaller projects, but if it something big he’ll late you sit back and watch him work, he’s afraid of having you get hurt

♥ He gives you weapons that are best suited for you, and he might modify it to make sure you are able to handle the weapon properly

♥He enjoys the conversations you two have, and likes to check up on how you are doing

♥He won’t mind another Vaubans being around you, but he will get agitated if the other Vauban is still pursuing after you, he’ll most likely have the Vauban stuck in Stasis as you two leave the area

♥Now if you mean so much to him, he’ll make you a music box and a cool/cute toy of your favorite animal

♥If you are ever emotionally distressed he’ll comfort you first, before helping with the problem

♥If you broke something like an electronic device, he won’t mind fixing it for you

♥Will be furious if someone intends to hurt you just to spite him, he doesn’t like getting you involved with personal matters

♥Likes hugs, he’s pretty huggable and he knows this


	42. Ronin!Excalibur:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually an ask towards me, but I made some headcanons for it.... enjoy!

As a Friend;  
♥ He watches out for you, like a big brother would for their siblings

♥ Probably keeps weapons stashed somewhere for you to use, he makes sure you are trained properly though

♥ He is more like the friend that keeps others from doing stupid shit

♥ Well he is mostly in Lone Wolf, he likes your company, he feels less lonely

♥ He is the type of friend that studied your schedule and asks if you did what you’re supposed to do

♥ He always has your back whenever you need them, he also make sure you are careful on your Journeys

♥ Gets you gifts every once in awhile during special occasions, he doesn’t want anything in return but he’ll reluctantly accept

♥ Tries to spend time with you whenever he’s not busy

♥ If you are in trouble he’ll pull your ass out of trouble, and kill whoever is hunting you, then scold you

♥While he’s definitely a mom friend, he can also be the Bro friend anyone needs

 

As a Significant Other;  
♥ First of all congratulate yourself and getting Ronin as a boyfriend because he is pretty hard to get

♥ he must really love you too enjoy your presents, and spend the majority of his free time with you

♥ He enjoys areas that are peaceful, so he takes you to secluded areas untouched by war

♥ He finds a relaxing to just play with your hair and put in different styles

♥ He really likes traditional and new forms of art, so he’ll draw a few portraits of you when you aren’t looking

♥ He is really protective of you, but it does give you space because he knows boundaries

♥ Tolerates the presence of other Excalibur is, but he won’t mind showing public affection to show that you two are a couple

♥ Likes playing board games, mostly strategy-based, also enjoys looking at art mostly paintings

♥ Likes to get you small gifts, he likes seeing the smile plastered on your face when you receive a gift

♥ He’s such a soft gentle lover, he’s always considerate of you and enjoy whatever time he has with you


	43. Rhino w/ Fem!Human! S/o

♥ Rhino is careful around you because he knows his strength can be a bit damaging

♥ Loves to give you a piggyback ride since it is likely that you are smarter than him

♥ Loves to relax around you because he feels stress-free when with you

♥ He really crazy affection, so he won’t mind public affection either

♥ Likes to make you cool metal statues / figures he made out of scrap metal (he bent them into shape)

♥He likes to listen to your music, even if it’s not his taste he’ll give it a listen

♥He gets really protective if someone hurts your feelings, and he won’t let them near you, not even 20ft near you

♥He is actually okay with other Rhinos being near you, but if they are trying anything on you, he’ll give them a stern talking to, and if that doesn’t work his fists will

♥Likes to spend his free time with you he cherishes every moment spent with you 

♥He can be a bit of a show off, he mostly likes to show off his brute strength

♥He actually gets really flustered when you get him a gift, but you can barely tell

♥He likes heavy weapons, and if you get him one as a gift, he is dedicated on getting you the perfect gift, even willing to go as far into the void to get you that perfect gift

♥Teases you about how cute you are to him, his heart always races when you are near doing cute things

♥Occasionally he’ll let you in his Liset to watch the stars with you


	44. Loki Prime Cheering up Human!s/o

•If you are ever feeling down he’ll cuddle you first before asking what upset you, then ask how he can make you feel better

•He’ll read you nice relaxing poetry or silly books as soft music plays in the background

•Plays with your hair as he gives you words of encouragement, that you are a very special person to him no matter what 

•He’ll go as far as making you your favorite dessert to make you happy again, he wants you to smile

•Will even go to a more secluded area to spend time with you and make you forget whatever made you upset

•Spends an entire day with you by your side to the point where he’ll pass his missions onto someone else who needs/wants more credits

•Will do anything you want to do to make you happy, whether its staying inside all day or going out for food

•Is even willing to do the most silliest things with you, even pull pranks

•He just wants you to be okay and have a good time, your mental, emotional, and physical health are important to him, even when he’s busy taking missions he always thinks about you


	45. Khora w/ Male!Human! S/o

♥Khora met you due to Venari being mischievous again

♥Venari was just running around, until she sniffed you out and became attached to you, oddly enough 

♥Due to Venari being curious of you Khora decided to try and get to know you

♥She is a bit hesitant around you for a while, but she does try to get to know you to understand why Venari likes you

♥She does get used to your presence and actually enjoys your company

♥Loves it when you stroke a certain spot on her helm, it calms and relaxes her

♥When around you she tends to let out a low purr, Venari likes to rub up against you

♥She likes watching you play with Venari, she even gets a laser pointer for you to play with Venari

♥Likes to bring you little trinkets or gifts (they sometimes come form enemies she has slain)

♥Venari tends to spring you limb parts of enemies

♥Doesn’t like other Khoras around you, but she’ll tolerate then I’d they are respectful of the fact that you are already taken ( usually sends Venari with you though)

♥She keeps your needs in mind when out on a mission, if you’re low on something she go out of her way to bring you what you need if you’re too busy

♥When cuddling Khora likes to lay beside you and hug you, Venari lays on you


	46. Shadow Stalker w/ Fem!Human! S/o

♥ First things first, congratulate yourself because having him as a lover is a rare

♥ Stalker is honestly hesitant and their relationship because he doesn’t know what to do, but he’ll mimic your affections

♥ Once he’s familiar with what couples do though, baby kittens to become more comfortable in the relationship

♥ Despite the fact he hunts warframes for a living, He is a gentle soul with loyalty that slightly corrupted him

♥ He is careful around you because he doesn’t want to hurt you in some way, shape, or form, so you’ll have to reassure him

♥ He isn’t comfortable with you being around warframes, so he watches over you from the Shadows

♥ his relationship what sentence is a bit strained but if they bear try to harm you, it is War

♥ Okay look if you want affection, you’ll have to be the one to initiate it, because stalker won’t, not because he doesn’t like it but because he is too cautious for his own good

♥ He is a guy likely to bring gifts from those he slayed, but occasionally he’ll bring you something handmade

♥ If you kiss him, OMG this guy would get so flustered he can’t help but hide his face in your neck and or hair

♥ He really does try to spend time with you, but he is always busy and will feel guilty if he misses out on a special day with you, so he’ll take off several weeks (this is likely when the   
acolytes come around and take over for him)


	47. Married Life w/ Nezha

♥ he can’t believe he’s married now, but he’s so happy because it is rare for warframes to marry

♥ he might be married but he still has to do missions, don’t worry though he still keeps you in mind

♥ always brings back a small trinket, usually they are cute small things

♥ has a room set up for you in his Liset in case he feels a potential threat of an enemy knowing your location

♥ likes to help you with the chores, especially if you get sick

♥ believe it or not, he has swell cooking skills , sure he can’t eat (since he doesn’t need to) but that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy food, so sometimes he likes to cook for you

♥ he gets really concerned when you get sick, so he actually puts off missions to take care of you until you are well enough

♥ always talks to you when on missions if you call(“Nezha dear, you forgot your air support charges”, Nezha: had a feeling I was missing something *burns down some enemies* so   
what’s for dinner?)

♥ loves to cuddle you when he gets back home, he knows nuzzels into you and likes to enjoy the moment

♥ teaches you cool hula tricks and you two often have fun even when you mess up

♥while he doesn’t need to sleep, whenever he comes home to find you sleeping he likes to lay in bed with you

♥ he will take days off for you, especially if it’s an emergency

♥ will take you to places that are Untouched by War and send the entire time having fun with you

♥ okay, and comes the kid talk, Nezha actually nervous with the thought since he’s often busy with his missions, he’s often afraid to think he wouldn’t be a fit parent, so he’ll need   
some assurance

♥( totally fine if you two don’t end up having kids, because he’ll love you no matter the circumstance)

♥ whether you conceive or adopt, he’ll love those kids and protect them with his very life

♥ he tries to discipline them, but he’s awful at doing so and you’ll have to be the one putting your foot down

♥ don’t worry though he’s still a good parent, he teaches his kids a lot of things and surprisingly gives motivational talks

♥ he really adores his life with you and your family, he wouldn’t change a thing and still be a lovable doofus

♥ he is glad to have married you, and enjoyed every second with you whenever possible, being married to you is something he’ll always treasure


	48. Harrow w/ Fem!Human! S/o [NSFW] (Sadist! Harrow)

♥Okay, as mentioned before Harrow can be both a sadist or masochist, in both the battle field and bedroom

♥However he leave the preference up to you, he respects your wishes, but if you give him full control and let him be a sadist, all I’m going to say is you’ve been warned

♥ Definitely into bondage, seriously chains that restrain are in his set of abilities, what were you expecting?

♥ Sure he’ll tie you down, but he’ll only make it tight enough for your comfort

♥ Definitely into foreplay, he likes to draw it out to the point where you’ll be over stimulated but always delays orgasm

♥ Also into marking you up, usually bite marks or light bruising of fingers unless you really like being marked up

♥ Likes to have you on full display for him as he bites and marks up your inner thighs with your legs bent and spread

♥ Also uses Shibari on you, especially when it highlights your thighs and waist (doesn’t matter if you have a bit of chub or less meat on you hE LOVES THEM)

♥ Uses a whip occasionally if you’re being too impatient, if you’re still enough he’ll trace parts of your body with it

♥ Occasionally blindfolds you if you’re comfortable enough with it

♥ He likes to hear you plead and whimper, often when you do Hill trace and caress your lips with his fingers

♥Roleplay. He also likes roleplaying but in cases like these he likes being called the master

♥Uses toys rarely but only if you’re misbehaving and if you’re too impatient

♥Likes to dress you up in lingerie that is dark in color, especially loves having your ware stocking and a garter belt alone


	49. Exaltation!Excalibur w/Fem!Human!S/o

♥ This guy is a bit more aggressive than the average Excalibur, thus meaning he gets angry half the time

♥ Around you though he does tend to calm down faster and more often

♥ He is more into dark humor but will tone it down if you’re not interested in that stuff

♥ Look he trusts you a lot, but he is still protective and will growl at others if they so much as give you an odd look he doesn’t like

♥ Very vulnerable around you, he can’t help but be soft around you

♥ Brings you things that remind him of you; a (f/c) bracelet, he’ll buy it. An odd mutated bird that still looks pretty, he’ll get that too.

♥ Isn’t too much into PDA, the most he’ll do is hold your hand and intertwined his fingers with yours

♥ Gets pretty violent if something or someone is threatening your life

♥ If there are other Excaliburs around he sticks close to you, it’s not that he doesn’t trust you he’s just very uneasy around other Excaliburs

♥ He is a total sucker for cuddles, so when you two are alone he’ll love to cuddle

♥ He will protect you to the death, you mean so much to him that his heart is always open around you, he hardly shows his most sensitive side so you really mean a lot to him


	50. Nova w/Male!Human!S/o

♥ She honestly finds interest in you do to your personality that seems to make you stand out to her

♥ She will be surprised if you get her a gift, and maybe a bit flustered, but she’ll try to get you a gift as well

♥ Very cuddly gal, doesn’t mind PDA

♥ She appreciates someone who can listen to her, she doesn’t mind that you might not be able to help her situation but she wants someone to listen

♥ When she’s too busy she makes it up to you by going to your favorite place, or place where you both have fun

♥ She trusts that you can protect yourself but she still gets you a well-trained helminth

♥ If she stressed, hug her please it makes her very calm and happy

♥ She respects your boundaries and choices, so long as you respect hers (she still loves you anyways though)

♥ Listens to your concerns because how she sees it, if you have concerns they are hers too

♥ She’s not one to get jealous easily, so she won’t mind other novas being around you, unless they are getting too close

♥ She absolutely adores your kisses, your lips are  something she loves feeling


	51. Mesa Prime w/Male!Human!S/o

♥ Very calm and calculating down, knows how to flush your people without saying anything but give them a “look”

♥ She’s a chill woman that would like to get to know you with several drinks, and since she can handle her liquor she’ll carefully observe you to see who you really are under the alcohol influence

♥ She can read a person quite well like that, and their intentions, so if you happen to catch her interest consider yourself lucky because she leaves “nice” men to pay the bill

♥ She wants to get to know you, so she’ll get herself involved with the few of your hobbies to talk to you more (that is if your hobbies catch her interest)

♥ She loves to tease you, anything that could make you blush she’ll do

♥ Very much into PDA but respect your boundaries, she doesn’t like causing discomfort

♥ She knows no other Mesa will attempt to court you when they already know you’re taken, unless they are asking for a harsh blow to their ego

♥ She knows how to have fun without alcoholic influences, so she’ll take you to cool places to hang out at

♥ If you get her a really meaningful gift she’ll get flustered and happy (also congrats, you achieved the most thought to be impossible; flustering Mesa Prime)

♥ Like other Mesas she has a thing for showing off her skills, but she’s actually more modest about it


End file.
